


Pretty Faces Goes Unnoticed

by kreamhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Comedy, Fear, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Stalking, Taeil was mentioned thrice!, but yeah try to guess whats happening lol, chapter 5 is like an epilogue or something, dojae, i restrained from making it too dark, its not that bad i guess, the story ends at chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreamhyuck/pseuds/kreamhyuck
Summary: “I’m sorry.” Jaehyun says dejectedly, clasping his hands together as his thumb makes little circles on his skin. Is his skin soft? Is that his mannerism? Doyoung, at this point, is a defeated man. If Jaehyun’s going to act like this, then Doyoung might as well resign. He won’t take any dejected Jaehyun on his memories, thank you very much. “I want to learn, but I’m too shy to ask.” Doyoung knows he told himself he won’t take this opportunity to have a gain of his own plans but- “I can teach you.” The expression Jaehyun gave Doyoung was worth it. “Really? Thank you, Doyoung!” Jaehyun was all smiles and dimples and perfect pearly whites. Worth it. “No problem.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Your type.” Doyoung rolled his eyes to Taeyong’s teasing. He hears Johnny snicker by Taeyong’s side and really, Doyoung may need new friends. And maybe they were being an ass, which they definitely are, but the boy standing before them may or may not really be Doyoung’s type. “I hope we get along, I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun beamed at them with his angelic face and _oh boy,_ he really is Doyoung’s type. Doyoung met Jaehyun’s lidded eyes, smiling at him with the whole galaxy trapped inside his orbs, stars sparkling as they form into little crescents ready to devour Doyoung’s whole existence. There are little whiskers decorating his milky white skin as he smiles and a cute dimple by the side of his lips. _Really cute._ There was a clearing of someone’s throat, probably Johnny’s, when Doyoung noticed the outstretched hand waiting for him to shake. “I don’t do handshakes.” Doyoung said in monotone, and as he watched the grimace forming on Jaehyun’s pretty face, he let out a low chuckle. “I’m kidding. Nice to meet you.”

 

It’s been a while since their coffee shop had another employee, but with Mark Lee’s absence for about a month now, the manager needed to replace him before they fall into a helpless situation, thus leading to the hiring of Jung Jaehyun, the university’s celebrity heartthrob. Everyone knows about him. His family background is no joke, and although Doyoung has a reputable bank account, Jaehyun was on a whole new level. “But why do you think he’s working? He does not need it.” Johnny asks Doyoung behind the counter as they watch Jaehyun fumble with a mop and soap spray, clearly unaware of what he’s supposed to do with the objects in his hold. Jaehyun held the spray near his face, innocently suspecting it, maybe trying to figure out how to use it but then he pressed on the handle and diluted soap came out, spritzing on his face. “Maybe it’s to teach himself how to become independent and not dumb?” Doyoung said while Johnny laughs, that merry tone they all love. Doyoung was fumbling with his pants, as hi head move from space to space clearly searching for something. “Hey, have you seen my handkerchief?” “Nah,” In the end, Doyoung took some napkins as he headed towards Jaehyun. “Here.” He tries, putting on his friendly tone he only uses to customers as he handed the napkin to Jaehyun who is now scowling. His tongue was out of his mouth and Doyoung may or may not had stared at it for a good 7 seconds before gulping on nothing. “Thanks,” Jaehyun said as he dries off his face.

 

To say Doyoung was curious was an understatement. He is _fascinated_. Fascinated with the fact that he’s co-employee with Jung Jaehyun and that he’s got a chance of becoming _friends_ with their university’s celebrity, and maybe, just maybe, aim a little bit higher than that of being friends. Maybe a little trip on Jaehyun’s bed? Doyoung won’t admit. He’s not going to be specific. And to his defense, everyone has a bit of a tiny crush on Jung, Johnny and Taeyong are in no exception, especially when the two gaped at the new comer, their lips parted a bit to express their shock, and Doyoung, he may have a bit _more_ than tiny. Again, he is not admitting anything. Not admitting to the _little_ stalk he did on Jaehyun’s Instagram when the news of a tycoon heir was apparently going to attend SMU at spring, or that time he accidentally hit a like at Jaehyun’s old photo tweet, dating back to 2015. And although Doyoung has never met Jaehyun in person despite them being schoolmates for about a year, he has his schedule saved on his notes, locked with a password, he won’t confess is Jaehyun’s birthday. “It was posted everywhere Tae!” It was the only reasonable excuse Doyoung could think of when Taeyong saw the schedule. Again, Doyoung is not a _whipped_ man. He does not even know Jaehyun personally, and now that he has a chance, he is a professional and respectable student who will not take this golden opportunity to bring Jaehyun home, specifically to his bedroom. _I could never!_

Albeit his _not so huge_ of a crush on Jaehyun, his subtle advances and clear attempt of making Jaehyun as comfortable as he can, Doyoung is a pair of goody two-shoes. He does his work neatly like any well-behaved employee. He’s an employee of the month for a reason. His manager, Taeil, adores him and gives Doyoung freebies every now and then for his hard work. So, despite his _fascination_ with Jaehyun, with 3 spilled drinks and one broken plate in a span of 2 hours, Doyoung may need to give him a talk. “You can’t just say you’ll pay for the drinks Jaehyun. You need to learn how to do your work properly and efficiently.” Jaehyun pouted at Doyoung’s words, and Doyoung’s heart aches a little at the sight. _Too cute._ he sighed, which made Jaehyun lower his head even more which in return makes Doyoung’s head spin because who the fuck gave Jaehyun the permission to be _this adorable?_ “I’m sorry.” Jaehyun says dejectedly, clasping his hands together as his thumb makes little circles on his skin. _Is his skin soft? Is that his mannerism?_ Doyoung, at this point, is a defeated man. If Jaehyun’s going to act like this, then Doyoung might as well resign. He won’t take any dejected Jaehyun on his memories, thank you very much. “I want to learn, but I’m too shy to ask.” Doyoung knows he told himself he won’t take this opportunity to have a gain of his own plans but- “I can teach you.” The expression Jaehyun gave Doyoung was worth it. “Really? Thank you, Doyoung!” Jaehyun was all smiles and dimples and perfect pearly whites. _Worth it._ “No problem.”

 

There, was actually, a little problem. “You know you can’t Dons.” Taeyong gave him a stern look, but Doyoung knows he’s just worried. It’s closing time, 10 in the evening, and Doyoung was supposed to teach Jaehyun the basics. “It’s just 30 minutes Tae, please, it’s going to be alri- Hey, you guys saw my slippers? They’re gone again.” Taeyong rolled his Cheshire eyes as he sighed but searched the floor, irritated, for a pair of baby blue Nike rubber slippers. “Did some kids steal them again? Seriously, Dons, you need to take care of your belongings. But before that! You know you can’t stay!“ “I’ll call you on the way home!” that seems to have reassure Taeyong a bit. Johnny was just behind him, ready to go anytime. He gave Taeyong a pat on his shoulder, reassuring Taeyong not to worry. “It’s been 2 months since the last time, so maybe they stopped.” Johnny said, a little hesitant on his words. But as Taeyong was a worry-wart, he took out a tear gas spray from his back pack and handed it to Doyoung. “Hold at this on the way home. Okay?” at that, Doyoung nodded, and a minute later, the door was closing before him. He took out his reserved pair of slippers on his locker and went on with his plans for that night.

 

The problem was, Doyoung may have a stalker. He’s not sure. He’s never seen them. But that feeling of when a pair of eyes are watching your every move, every step, the wave of cold air grasping the skin behind your neck as tiny bumps of hair stand up from the contact was there. It was not a big deal at first. Doyoung even thought it’s just a stray dog or cat, but then it occurred every so often, the footsteps not too far away behind him, following his own, dancing to the rhythmic frantic movement of his feet. It was harmless, he says to himself, given he’s a guy with a strong lean built, he could always just confront them anytime, or maybe jump on them when they least expected it. Until that one night, when he was walking back to his apartment complex with Yuta, a fellow choir club member, after being retained because of practice when it happened. Yuta and Doyoung had a bit of a mutual understanding. They were both passionate about singing and since Doyoung has the hots for Yuta’s famous healing smile, they had developed a subtle intimate relationship, not friends, but close to being lovers. They have been going out for almost 2 weeks, Yuta being with Doyoung every now and then, always insisting on walking him home. That night, they were on their usual way when Doyoung heard heavy footsteps behind them. The way towards his apartment complex is always eerily empty at night and silence often graces the chilly wind accommodating Doyoung’s walk. He heard it, loud and clear, there was a brush of leaves just on their right but Yuta was oblivious to it as he offers his concerned eyes towards Doyoung’s warry attitude. Doyoung did not want to make Yuta worried, so he insisted it was nothing, a plaster of fake gummy smile on his face as he took Yuta’s hand for the first time. Intertwining them, masking the worry on their walk home. That same night, 2 hours after Yuta left with a kiss on Doyoung’s thin lips, the hospital called, telling him about Yuta’s condition. He was beaten on his way to the train station, heavily bruised with minor wounds. There was nothing stitched according to the nurse who informed him but when Doyoung visited him the next day, Yuta was unconscious, his body limp but breathing and to Doyoung’s horror, Yuta’s face was definitely _not_ in the right condition. He was beaten black and blue and Doyoung may have an inkling of who might did this. _The stalker._ It was surprising when the police told them there were no records on the CCTVs around the neighborhood. Yuta was not able to recall his assaulter nor a hint of recognition. “I just know they wore black clothes and black mask.” Yuta said, struggling to open his right eye from being inflamed. 2 nights after the incident, Doyoung found a piece of a pink sticky note on his door, with a scrabble of bad hand writing and blotches of dark red. He felt his hands shake as globs of sweat run down from his forehead. “ _you’re mine.”_ It said.

 

That was the end of his relationship with Yuta. Doyoung did not explain when he called it off, too worried he might say too much, ending up getting Yuta involved. He was too ashamed to see Yuta’s eyes glace, tears threatening to spill. But they did not. And since Yuta is an angel, he gave Doyoung a smile, the smile Doyoung loves dearly, and walked away from Doyoung’s life with a wish of happiness on his shaking voice. That was also the first and last time Doyoung received any note. The last time he felt the close proximity of eyes following his every movement. It was two months since then, and maybe Johnny was right. Maybe they decided to stop.

 

The next 30 minutes, to Doyoung’s dismay was spent with cackling laughter and personal stories. Doyoung doesn’t know how Jaehyun even managed to dodge Doyoung’s insistent nature of teaching but there they were, hands on their stomach, their bodies rocking back and forth from laughing too hard. “Oh my god, stop, I don’t want to laugh anymore.” Doyoung said as he wipes away a stray tear. Talking with Jaehyun was an accomplished feat. It’s something he never even dreamed of. Jung Jaehyun, the celebrity, talking carefree with Doyoung, a nobody? They don’t even have connections with each other in the past, and now, they have one. Doyoung lowered his head to hide the smile appearing on his lips. “Oh!” Jaehyung let out a _cute_ unrecognizable sound when Doyoung’s arms grazed the back of Jaehyun’s legs, retreating them to give Doyoung some space. “Gosh, they’re just here!” Doyoung said, as he took the baby blue slippers resting below Jaehyun’s bag. “I thought they were gone again. Your bag took them!” Doyoung joked, but then Jaehyun’s face paled a little, and his eyes, gaped. It was seconds of awkward silence and Doyoung’s strained smile when Jaehyun finally processed the words on his head, giving Doyoung a sigh of relief. “I thought you were accusing me of stealing.” Jaehyun pouted, his cheeks now blushed with pink hue. _Stop being cute!_ “How could I? You’re Jung Jaehyun. You can buy tens of these anytime.”

 

Doyoung leaned his head on his side and was surprised to see the hands of the clock pointing at the numbers 10 and 9. “Shit. Uhm, Let’s continue tomorrow? I have to go home.” Maybe it was the worry laced on Doyoung’s tone that made Jaehyun frown from his seat. “Everything okay?” He asks. _What an angel._ “Yeah, just, curfew?” “You have a curfew?” “Uh, yeah, duh.” Jaehyun answered a questioning _okay_ but did not pressed any further. They put away the glasses and stirrers, cleaned the counter and scurried out of the shop after closing it safely. “I’m going this way.” Doyoung pointed to his right, hoping Jaehyun’s on the opposite road, not wanting another company after what happened last time. Better safe than never. And luckily, he is. “See you.” Jaehyun gave him a small wave before walking away. Doyoung stood there for a few seconds, watching as Jaehyun’s back disappear from his sight. It was a nice view and if Doyoung was only as shameless as Taeyong, he might have snapped a picture or two of Jaehyun’s majestic presence with the glow of the moon and glistening of the stars shining brightly above him. His hair was bobbing from his steps and Doyoung can’t help but coo from adoration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update for our Jaehyunie's birthday! Saengilchukhae uri Jeffrey!

“How are you so chummy with Jaehyun?” Johnny asks when Doyoung entered the staff room, ready to take his break. Johnny was there, changing to his uniform before he starts his shift. “I don’t know, we just, cliqued?” Doyoung tried to stay stoic but the tugging on his lips was too great to resist, his gummy smile beaming before Johnny’s unamused face. “Wow, you’re so whipped!” “What, jealous?” “Ew.” At that, the door flung open as both boys whipped their heads to see who it was, revealing a sweaty Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s eyes quickly darts at Johnny’s way, his orbs darkening with an unreadable emotion that agitates Johnny a bit. His lips are pursed into a stern line, as he emits a cold bloodcurdling energy. Johnny feels numb while Doyoung was startled, as he has not expected an attitude from Jaehyun. “Hey, Jae?” Doyoung asks making Jaehyun’s ears perk up at the sound of his voice. His dark aura was completely replaced with sunshine, smiles, and a blushing cheek. “So- sorry, I was tired.” Jaehyun said as he rests his hand behind his neck, rubbing it with hard pressure. Doyoung heard Johnny chuckle nervously as he makes his way outside the staff room. “Sorry, did I make Johnny uncomfortable?” Jaehyun asked with worry on his beautiful eyes once Johnny was out of sight and Doyoung, who had done nothing wrong felt like he should apologize for making Jaehyun feel even a bit guilty. “Nah, he’s always like that.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, asking: “Like, chuckling like that? Nervously?” “No. He’s always _weird_ like that.” Doyoung says it with fondness. The thing is, Johnny may seem like a tough guy, all bold and beefcake, but for someone who has at least 10 plushies on his bed, and 20 more on display, he’s a pure softie. And Doyoung likes that about him. The reason why Johnny and Doyoung are friends was because of that one-time Doyoung almost made him cry for joking about hating Johnny on his first day just because Johnny didn’t want to share his cake. _(“Your words are sharp, Doie. You shouldn’t joke like that.” Taeyong scolds as Doyoung tries to hug Johnny, who was burrowing his face on his palms. “I’m sorry I’m an ass, you can punch me if you want? “I can?” “Johnny, no.”)_ They were like kids hugging afterwards, Taeyong looking disgusted but deep inside was already dying out of affection. Doyoung made a small smile at the memory. “Are you and Johnny... close?” Jaehyun broke the silence between them. He is already sitting by Doyoung’s side, hands on the Tupperware he dug under his backpack. Doyoung looked at Jaehyun puzzled, confused with the sudden question. He stared at Jaehyun for a good minute, his eyes fixed on Doyoung’s own, invading his soul within a blink. There was a heavy intensity of something Doyoung does not recognize from the way Jaehyun stares. But it’s definitely familiar, something he feels weirdly accustomed to. Doyoung blinks once, twice, until he realized what Jaehyun meant. “Oh my god, Johnny and I are just friends!” Doyoung said in a defensive tone. “God, Jaehyun, what were you even thinking. I don’t want my best friend’s boyfriend.”

 

It’s the 8th time Jaehyun joins Doyoung on his shift, and those times have been Doyoung’s favorite so far. The day seems to go faster, and work became a lot more enjoyable than before. Taeyong gives him a raised eyebrow and a suggestive look while Johnny seems to have taken the staff room incident to his heart, as he persistently avoids Jaehyun. Doyoung’s going to admit, he did not expect this development at all. He was supposed to be working (Read: breaking) his way into Jaehyun’s heart but Jaehyun seems to be doing all the work, sending him caring glances and sweet smiles. It does not help when Jaehyun starts offering him hand massages because to his reasoning, “Your hands are precious hyung, let me take care of them.” And Doyoung wants to scream because first: _He calls me ‘hyung’!_ and second: He’s letting _the_ Jung Jaehyun give him a hand massage! Forget about his daydream on holding Jaehyun’s hands, this is way much better. His hands are soft, _too soft,_ while Doyoungs’ were callused and rough. Jaehyun does not seem to mind as he presses his thumb against Doyoung’s palm, giving pressure to certain areas where Doyoung shamelessly moans into. “Oh my god, they might misunderstand the noises.” Doyoung said as he realized he’s being too loud but Jaehyun only giggled. That sweet saccharine giggle he offered Doyoung too many times now. It makes the hair on Doyoung’s arms stand up and a smile is now creeping on his face. “Oh, shut up.” Doyoung says to no one in particular.

 

Doyoung, in his 2 years of part-timing at the café, has known a lot of patrons and has gotten close to most of them. It’s included in their job and for faster transactions. “The usual?” Doyoung smiles towards Jungwoo, a freshman and Doyoung’s lab partner at chemistry. Jungwoo beamed at him, his small bunny teeth peeking out of his lips. “Yes, hyung.” Jungwoo always speaks softly and sweetly towards everyone but Doyoung likes to think he’s a bit special because of that tiny sparkle on Jungwoo’s eyes whenever their orbs meet. “Got it.” Doyoung’s eyes darts towards Jungwoo’s clear case. He sees his chemistry lab sheet at the front, filled with pink sticky notes and bad hand writing. He remembers his own lab sheet, void of any letters, probably folded, and stuck on one of the pages of his psychology book. “You’re flirting with Jaehyun, you’re flirting with Jungwoo, you’re gonna flirt the next customer, what a bad ass.” Taeyong whispered from his back. Doyoung rolled his eyes as Johnny chuckled beside him while manhandling the other cashier. Taeyong has always been a tease but Doyoung has been immune to it, given the fact that he’s been with Taeyong since they were 10 and 9 respectively. They used to bicker a lot, which still happens at the present, but they’re all nonsense teasing and savagery. “You’re going to get yourself in trouble one day, Doie.” Taeyong says, affectionately dragging the syllables of the nickname. It’s like a secret sign of Taeyong’s fondness to Doyoung whenever he uses it, which is only on rare times. So Doyoung hummed, giving Taeyong a small knowing smile that lets him know that Doyoung is being careful with himself. Taeyong smiles back, and glances towards Jaehyun who was now giving Jungwoo’s orders. Jungwoo leaned to Jaehyun closer and gave back the dark chocolate macadamia cookie he ordered a while ago, motioning, as Jaehyun bobs his head. Doyoung would often meet Jungwoo’s eyes, thanking him, whenever this happens since the freshman habitually buys Doyoung his favorite pastries on their own shop, and because it’s free food, who is Doyoung to decline? But this time, he can’t seem to move his eyes away from the person he’s been thinking a lot lately. Jaehyun was walking towards Doyoung, wrapper on his hand. He sternly told Doyoung about the cookie and left without even smiling back. _Oh?_

“Want some?” Doyoung teases, unwrapping the cookie he got form Jungwoo earlier. It’s his and Jaehyun’s break time and as usual, they were sitting side by side, Doyoung does not even know why when there’s a very large space across them. Jaehyun glanced at the cookie, and then to Doyoung with a flat expression. “Your boyfriend gave that to you, you should eat it alone.” This time, Jaehyun is pouting and Doyoung was dumbstruck. _Boyfriend?_ “He’s not my boyfriend, Jaehyun. I’m single.” At that, Jaehyun whipped his head so fast he might get whiplash, his eyes are gaping at Doyoung’s own, lips parted into a small ‘o’. Doyoung giggled so hard because who the hell gets this obvious? Doyoung, at this point, is gaining a tremendous amount of confidence and a little tiny bit of arrogance. He won’t let this get in to his head. He made an effort to cutely smile at Jaehyun, blinking his eyes aggressively. “What are you doing hyung?” Jaehyun asked, a bit red from the previous information. “Nothing, just, maybe, you wanted to tell me, something?” And at that, Jaehyun was beet red. He looked away from Doyoung’s teasing face, drank his water until the last drop and stoop up. “Hyung, you’re such a tease!” and then he walked out. Doyoung is going to die with the amount of cuteness Jaehyun has. He’s going to _die._

#

Maybe it was the fact that it has been 2 months and several nights of silent walks that made Doyoung unconscious of his surroundings. He was humming to a song he had been obsessed with for a couple of days, (Jaehyun’s recommendation) skipping at some points, as he walks carefree to home. But when he finally stops the humming, as silent befalls the night sky, Doyoung hears it. The steps, the footsteps. Heavy and calculated, copying Doyoung’s own, as if they were never gone. Doyoung’s hands shake as he remembers the pink bloody sticky note on his door. “ _you’re mine.”_ It sends shivers down his spine and he runs frantically for his dear life. His apartment complex is near and all he must do is to keep running and ignore the echoing sound of someone else’s steps, disarrayed and as frantic as that of Doyoung’s. To Doyoung’s misfortune, he tripped with his own feet, hitting the ground harshly. He felt a sting on his elbows which are obviously scraped from the rough cement he fell onto. But it was the least of his concern. Doyoung felt the shivers creep up to his nape, as the footsteps becomes louder, closer. Doyoung can’t stand up at this point. _god damnit._ His legs are weak as jelly and all he can do is hug his knees and burrow his head. He’s praying for his life when he hears a voice he could recognize anywhere. “Hyung!” Doyoung heard the footsteps stop, replaced by Jaehyun’s yelling. And then suddenly, he was being cradled by his big arms, shushing him gently from his crying. “Hyung, hyung, it’s okay, it’s me. It’s okay.”

 

Doyoung went home accompanied by a worried Jaehyun who keeps glancing by his side every passing minute. When they reached Doyoung’s apartment, Taeyong was standing by Doyoung’s door, his eyes concerned when he sees Doyoung’s scraped elbow. “Shit- Doie, what happened?” Doyoung went to Taeyong’s arms as quickly as he can. He felt safe at Jaehyun’s but nothing beats Taeyong. He’s Doyoung’s home. Taeyong embraced him tightly, careful not to touch his wounds, as he rocked their bodies gently, shushing Doyoung from crying. It was Jaehyun who answered Taeyong’s question. “I saw him sitting on the ground. He was shaking, and I’m not sure if he heard me shouting, but when I was near him, he started crying. I don’t know what happened.” Jaehyun said in an apologetic manner, clearly confused on what’s happening. “I see, wait- what are you doing there in the first place?” “Oh,” Jaehyun took out a key from his pants, the key of the coffee shop, dangling on Jaehyun’s hold. “Doyoung hyung forgot these, I’m not on first shift tomorrow so…” Taeyong understood and took the key from Jaehyun. Doyoung was still crying, not as hard as before, but still clutched into Taeyong’s body. “Sorry about this, we’ll explain it to you on another day. Do… do you want to come in?” “Oh, no. I have to go home now.” “Oh, okay, be careful on your way home.” “Yeah, good night. Doyoung hyung, please be okay.” Jaehyun says this on a concerned and worried tone. He wanted to reach out for Doyoung but he retreats his hand when Doyoung didn’t even looked his way. In the end, he let his hand fall on his nape, and rubbed it with hard pressure. “Taeyong hyung, I’ll go now. Say hi to Johnny hyung for me.” And then he was gone, leaving a stunned Taeyong. “Johnny?” Taeyong whispers in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are never walking home alone again, you hear me?” Taeyong says over a cup of tea, sternly scolding Doyoung as he sips his own green tea, wincing at the bitter taste but continues anyway. After moments of sobbing and shaking, Doyoung finally calmed down and came back to his senses. He cradled the hot cup with his hands, thinking of the events that had happened that night. It was a shock to him, the way he acted. Thinking how he was too alarmed with the fact that his stalker was back, he grimaced and let out a deep sigh. After the thing with Yuta and the bloodied sticky note, Doyoung may have developed a trauma he wasn’t aware of until now. He never talked about the incident again after that day. Not even with Taeyong or Johnny. He convinced himself after nights of peaceful walks on the way home that it had stopped, and that they won’t come back. Maybe they were overridden with guilt for what they did to poor Yuta, for shedding blood and threatening a civilians’ life. It was in Doyoung’s nature to forgive and forget, and that’s what he exactly did. Human beings can make mistakes. They have brains to think of, realize, and understand some situations. And it’s a natural thing to change. Doyoung hoped for this, for them who did something harmful and destructive not only to Doyoung but also to those around him. He knows Taeyong had been warry of his surroundings too. It can’t be too safe anymore. He worries a lot, especially to Doyoung who had experienced a lot in his life. And Doyoung couldn’t be more thankful than having Taeyong as his backbone, giving him the safe space when he needs it the most. “It’s a good thing Jaehyun was there.” Taeyong said when Doyoung fell silent for minutes. Doyoung only hummed. Jaehyun. It was Jaehyun who saved him, and he needs to thank him tomorrow and apologize for acting that way. He should have at least said goodbye. “Hey, Dons, how did Jaehyun know where you live?” That was Johnny who had come back from a group project. He was perplexed meeting a crying Doyoung at their living room as he hastily enveloped him and Taeyong who was currently hugging Doyoung on a big group hug. Johnny is now sipping his diluted iced coffee, sitting adjacent Doyoung and Taeyong, carefully gazing at him with worried eyes. “I don’t know. But it’s a good thing he was there.” “Hmm. Yeah.”

 

Doyoung stayed the night at Taeyong and Johnny’s apartment. They were only 2 doors away from each other and Doyoung would have slept on his own bedroom if not for Taeyong’s insistence about safety. They slept with tangled legs, all three of them on Taeyong’s mattress. It’s a tight fit especially for their built but they made it happen. Doyoung has been babied all night and the moment he woke up, all fresh and dried saliva, a smile crept up on his face knowing he has people in his life he can always depend on to. He still did not go home, ignored the three steps towards his door. He had his fare share of clothes and undergarments at Taeyong’s closet for sleepovers and the couple are more than happy to have Doyoung at their home. “Listen, wait for Johnny at the café later, okay?” Taeyong ordered making Doyoung roll his eyes. “Yes, mom.”

 

It was like any other day, except for the obvious glances Jaehyun is giving him at their entire shift. Doyoung still owes him an explanation but it’s peak time, customers are flocking and chatters are drowning the whole store. _Later._ He tells himself for the 3rd time when Jaehyun stealthily tried to bump his arm on Doyoungs’ own.

 

“What the fuck?” Jaehyun shrieked after Doyoung told him about the stalker incident. An obvious disgust outstretched his expression as his lips parted, trying to articulate words. “Hyung, that’s- illegal!” “I know?” Doyoung laughed because Jaehyun who had always known what to say was for the first time, seems lost for words. Jaehyun groaned vociferously across him, his food long forgotten. He ran his hand through his thick chestnut hair, and it makes Doyoung’s eyes twitch in admiration. Something is definitely wrong with him. He was supposed to still be anxious and worried on what just happened last night but here he was, having his break with Jaehyun, seemingly enjoying his time while he tries to recall the ominous events that he should be having a hard time describing. But Jaehyun was just so intent in listening to Doyoung’s words, and he’s just so cute when he pouts at every sad recollection of Doyoung’s feelings, and the way Jaehyun was looking straight through his eyes with great intensity of emotions Doyoung has no idea about what they were, Doyoung might have hit his head somewhere along the way to feel even a little bit tad of glee in his system. “You shouldn’t go home alone tonight, hyung.” Jaehyun says, his eyebrows crunched at the thought of mishaps. “I know, that’s why Johnny will-“ “I’ll walk you home!” Jaehyun says at the same time as Doyoung. His words are cut when he realizes what Jaehyun said, _Walk you home! Walk you home!_ He felt his pulse beat a bit faster, his cheeks suddenly hot. Did he hear it right? “Hyung?” “Yeah?” “I’ll walk you home tonight.” He did. Doyoung’s head is spinning now, too much information and vivid images of reverie are suddenly bustling around his mind. “No, it’s okay, Johnny’s walking with me.” “I insist.” And what was Doyoung supposed to do? Say no?

 

“H-hey Jaehyun.” Johnny stutters when he saw Jaehyun just behind Doyoung, coming after him to his direction. There was a hint of discomfort resting on his drooping eyes, as he bites down his lower lip, a mannerism he does whenever he’s in a discomfiting situation. Jaehyun twinkled at him, his eyes forming into half-moons. “Hey.” Doyoung glowered at his best friend, communicating with him eye to eye as to tell him not to be awkward, because it shows. It falls short, as Johnny still clumsily steps across Jaehyun to reach Doyoung’s side. On his way, he bumped into Jaehyun’s backpack, grazing a bottle as it drops down the ground. “Oh shit,” Johnny yelped as he took the bottle, inspected it for a while then held it up to give it back to Jaehyun. Johnny’s eyes were fixed on the bottle when suddenly, “Oh, you two have the same perfume.” Johnny says as he waves the bottle on Doyoung’s and then to Jaehyun’s side, pointing at them to convey what he meant. Doyoung peeked on Jaehyun’s perfume and gosh, they do have the same one. It’s Doyoung’s favorite, the one Johnny gave to him on his birthday. “Wow, really?” Jaehyun asked, his dimple deepening down as he gave Doyoung a small smile. Doyoung blushed a bit because, _what are the odds of having the same perfume as Jung Jaehyun?_ “Yeah, but I misplaced mine, so…” “Doyoung’s a bit of a klutz.” Johnny says as-a-matter-of-fact. “Hey!”

 

#

 

It’s been a routine of nights with Jaehyun walking Doyoung home. And so far, it’s been hush of the discomforting stealthy sounds Doyoung has been familiar of. No footsteps, no prying eyes, no ominous feeling his 6th sense would often tell him. It’s somehow been the most peaceful weeks Doyoung has ever had and with the presence of Jung Jaehyun, everything feels too good to be true. “Jaehyun?” Doyoung squinted at the figure by the door, rays of sunshine blinding his eyes. He offered Doyoung his syrupy smile, the one thing he voluntarily gives to Doyoung and to Doyoung only. “Hey, I came to pick you up.” “What?” Jaehyun blinked at Doyoung’s confused tone with a perplexed expression that is later shifted with embarrassment, his cheeks burning hot until the red overcame. “I- I’m sorry!” Jaehyun stuttered, “I- I just thought… I- I wanted to make sure- you- uhm…” “You want to take me to my classes?” Doyoung tries to encourage Jaehyun, knowing well enough what he really meant. “Yeah.” “Okay.”

 

At their retreating backs, Taeyong was just by their door, sipping his fruit tea. Doyoung informed him that he’s going to the university with Jaehyun minutes earlier. Jaehyun only gave him a lopsided grin. As they walk away, Taeyong raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun who had been fondling his hands at his back for a while now, his gaze sticky towards his best friend. He let out a sigh at the image of the two disappearing over the houses and buildings. “I don’t like that Jaehyun guy.” “Me neither. He gives me chills!” Johnny said just behind him, his hands snaking around Taeyong’s small waist, back hugging him in the process. He kisses his ear so gently, it gave Taeyong shivers. “Let’s go back, It’s cold.”

 

Doyoung should have known that it will be like this. As it was like any other day, everyone’s eyes are following Jaehyun, which is not out of the blue but then they move to Doyoung, their expressions sours, as if they never expected Jaehyun to be seen with someone like, like Doyoung. He never expected it too, in his defense. Who would have predicted someone like Jung Jaehyun, knocking on his door at 7 in the morning, offering him his company to walk him in his class? What is he, his girlfriend? “Wait. How did you know I have class at 7 am?” Doyoung paused at his tracks before they enter the hallway where his classroom is at. He’s only been blindly following Jaehyun the entire time that he didn’t even realized they were going exactly where Doyoung was supposed to go. How did he know? “You told me, you don’t remember?” Doyoung tipped his head on his side and tried his best to recall the memory. It was to no avail. “I don’t.” “You said you hated your class at Wednesdays because it’s too early to wake up for 7 am.” “I said it like that?” Doyoung winced. He sounded like a creep in his head. How could he blatantly tell Jaehyun his schedule in specific? Maybe he needs more rest. He’s been getting forgetful lately. First, on his belongings, and now, on these simple, trivial things. “Doyoung hyung?” Doyoung whipped his head to his right where a soft mellow voice was. “Jungwoo!” Doyoung enveloped him on a hug, which Jungwoo returned excitedly. It has been on his second nature to treat Jungwoo dearly ever since they became friends. Doyoung, being the youngest in the family never had a chance to experience having a little brother to coo at. So, when Jungwoo, a freshman who’s lost and clueless about everything was appointed as Doyoung’s lab partner, he was ecstatic. He made efforts to teach Jungwoo necessary things to live the university life, gave him tour around the campus, introduced him to his peers, until the freshman softens at him, voluntarily clinging to Doyoung like a little kid needing affection. It was nice at first. Doyoung had relished on the feeling of becoming someone’s figure of an older brother, but Jungwoo became _too_ attached, and Doyoung does not really appreciate the sudden intimacy. He tried to tell him off by acting a little distant but Jungwoo only stuck closer. In the end, Doyoung told him about their situation and how it was getting a bit too much on Doyoung’s side. Jungwoo, being the clever kid, he is, nodded and told Doyoung he understands. It was surprising how quick Jungwoo altered his behaviours, but it was not unwelcomed. Doyoung actually liked the changes and it made their dynamics more stable. Before Doyoung or any of them could say anything, the bell rang indicating it’s already 7 on the clock, so Doyoung pushed Jungwoo away gently, and started brisk walking to his classroom, leaving both Jaehyun and Jungwoo in surprise. “I’ll see you two later! I’m late!” Doyoung waved at them one last time until he was out of sight. “Uh, I’ll get going then.” Jungwoo says with his head lowered down, shy as ever. “I’ll make my move soon.” Jaehyun says, getting Jungwoo’s attention. “What?” Jungwoo asked but Jaehyun was already walking away, a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to finish this fic as fast as I can, so here's another early update! I'll try to make this 5 chapters short, and that already includes an epilogue. As much as I want to stretch this out and be detailed on the plot, I have to stick with my original draft and just add necessary things that can give more sense to the story. I have a very big exam this march and I am running out of time to study. lol. I hope you guys will still like it and read it despite my lack of effort. ;; give it love please. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Happy birthday to our Zeus, Jungwoo!!

It was menacing when Doyoung found a pink sticky note on his front door with a piece of red rose lying before it when he got home. Jaehyun was as perplexed as him, a sound of worry made from the back of his throat remembering the time when Doyoung told him about how scared he was when he saw the bloodied sticky note plastered on his door 2 nights after the stalker incident. “Hyung…” Jaehyun said, his expression in disarray, eyeing Doyoung’s hand which was shaking uncontrollably, as he slowly reaches for the inauspicious piece of paper, ripping it out and crumpling it on his hands. Doyoung felt a heavy hand on his shoulder as he hears Jaehyun’s too soft of a voice, probably afraid he’ll startle Doyoung even more, asking him if he’s okay. It does not help. Jaehyun may be someone who’s slowly becoming a permanent figure in Doyoung’s life but with the tension in the air, and Doyoung’s noisy thoughts, screaming right at him from the inside, drowning his mind, his heart, his whole being, he couldn’t relax no matter how tender Jaehyun was being. Doyoung does a shaky intake of breath, closing his eyes shut, trying to cancel out the image of that portentous night with Yuta, only to be filled with guilt coming from his own gut. He recklessly took the rose, gripping it firmly on his free hand, numbing at the sharp pain of the thorns invaginating his palms as blood pools around and drip drops at the floor. Doyoung hears Jaehyun gasps, a terrified tone laced on his voice. He follows him as Doyoung stomps his feet across the hallway to Taeyong and Johnny’s room and went on knocking heavily, repeatedly, at Taeyong’s door. “Yes! What is- Dons?” “They’re at it again!” Taeyong looks baffled as his big round eyes got even more wider at the red painting Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung shoved the rose and the crumpled sticky note to Taeyong’s chest, staining Taeyong’s shirt with his own blood in the process. He lets them in, both Doyoung and Jaehyun, as his eyes move across the neighborhood, searching for someone, anyone, who might be behind this immature act. He tried to look down from their floor to the streets and buildings and houses but of course, at this time of the night, no one’s lurking out. Maybe if Taeyong just leaned a bit more, stayed a bit longer, he might have noticed a mop of orange hair, swaying from the cold air and the soft humming of a syrupy voice humming to an 80’s song beat.

 

 _“I hope this gives you a beautiful_ _day. Heart_.” Taeyong read out loud. “This… is different?” “But it’s still creepy! They shouldn’t do this!” Doyoung huffed with anger, his hands, now banded up with gauze, shake from frustration. Taeyong shushes him, positioning Doyoung between his legs until they’re chest to chest. Taeyong sees Jaehyun staring at the two of them, eyes darkening at every passing minute. It made Taeyong break a grin on his face as he tightens his grip on Doyoung’s body, swaying him ever so lightly, making Jaehyun jealous. Jaehyun rolled his eyes when Taeyong placed a swift peck on Doyoung’s head, currently parched in Taeyong’s neck. Doyoung knew It wasn’t like the sticky note before, like Taeyong has said. It was less disturbing, not threatening, and void of any blood. But Doyoung still finds it hair-raising as from his previous experience. The feeling of restriction is there as he breathes deeply to think better and clearer. _It’s nothing. It’s not them._

 

It occurred for another 3 nights. The second time the note appeared, it comes with a small brown teddy bear. Doyoung got hysteric with the sight of the teddy bear staring at him with those bleak eyes. _It’s mocking me._ It wasn’t his intention, but his foot moved before he can think, stomping the bear over and over again until he hears something cracking from the inside. Doyoung shudders when Jaehyun, who has been consistently walking him home out of worry for Doyoung’s safety despite having problems himself, sliced open the bear with scissors, cotton bursting out and a small unrecognizable device falling away from the inside. Jaehyun recognized it as a recorder. (“How did you know it was a recorder?” Doyoung asked as he had not seen a recorder that small in his life. Jaehyun only shrugged, telling him he’s been familiar with the device.) The third time, it was just a note saying, _“Did you have fun today?”_ and Doyoung told himself mentally that yes, he would had, but it was ruined the minute he saw the note. In the fourth night, Jaehyun couldn’t walk Doyoung home. There has been an ongoing family problem on Jaehyun’s side and although Doyoung wanted to hear him out, Jaehyun was elusive with the topic. He does not talk much about his family and the moment it’s brought up, his mood sours. So, Doyoung does not even try at this point. It was Johnny who read the sticky note from Doyoung’s door, out loud. _“I think I love you.”_ Johnny clicked his tongue at disapproval. “Doie, get your things, you’re staying with us until we catch that stupid stalker.” He commanded.

 

That night, Doyoung, accompanied by Johnny and Taeyong decided to file a case at the police. They told them all about the previous incident with Yuta up to the teddy bear with a recorder. The police told them that they would not be able to do much with the current evidences but promising they would take action as fast as they can if they find a more plausible one.

 

Doyoung tried to think of other things the next day at work. The nightly incidents have been making his mood nasty plus the stress of the incoming finals week is accumulating on his thoughts. It does not help with the fact that Jaehyun has been ditching his work for 2 days now, leaving them short on manpower. Doyoung recalls the past nights at his break. His reactions are getting pretty bad, the shaking and the heavy lump on his throat whenever it happens. It’s making him stressed and irritated and Doyoung has enough of that. He is not letting that damn stalker to get the worst out of him. Doyoung made himself absorbed with his work, letting the ticking of the clock pass by, forgetting his sense of time, until a voice registers in his fatigued brain. “Jaehyun’s shift started 30 minutes ago, where is he? Is he ditching again?” Taeil asked them, irritated. Doyoung honestly does not know so he chose not to say anything. Thankfully, Johnny overheard Taeil and told him he’s going to cover for Jaehyun a bit. Another 30 minutes has passed and Jaehyun came stumbling through the back door, his hair all over the place as he tries to comb it with his hands. “I’m sorry! I was held back with something!” Taeyong gave him a small smile as Jaehyun went on to change his clothes. Doyoung who had peeked in, break long over, walked towards Jaehyun. He may not say it out loud, but he’s been worrying about Jaehyun as much as the latter’s worrying back at him. “Hey, where have you be- Is that blood?” Jaehyun stood frozen as Doyoung reached for Jaehyun’s coat. It might not be that visible with Jaehyun’s dark green coat but Doyoung has seen blood too many times and he’s particularly wary of it. he knows when he sees it. “Where?” Jaehyun finally said nonchalantly, reaching for the part where Doyoung was staring. “Oh, it is.” Jaehyun said when he finally got a look. Doyoung raised his brows, trying to reach out for answers. But Jaehyun only shrugged as he deems it’s not really important. Doyoung stood there, his arms crossed as he peers once more. “Where did you get it?” Jaehyun’s stubbornness was getting on Doyoung’s nerve and he contemplates on actually reaching out for Jaehyun or shouting at him out of pettiness. Jaehyun seemed to have sensed Doyoung’s wariness as his eyelashes falls on his cheeks when he closed his eyes and gasped for air. “I got back from donating blood, hyung.” Jaehyun says with a groan, pissed for Doyoung’s prying. Doyoung, surprised by his own actions, gotten guilty at high speed, murmuring apologies to Jaehyun as he blames it on his developing headache. “It was just- my day started wrong.” Doyoung says, his head tilted on his side. “Oh, tell me about it.” Jaehyun answered back aggressively, clearly not having Doyoung’s excuse. It was silent after that. None of them moved from their spot, frozen on both feet as the tension thickens in the warm air of the stuffy room. Doyoung does not know when and why he started crying, but when the sniffling echoed in the room and tears flowed out of his eyes, Jaehyun gaped at him, his mouth has fallen ajar at the sight of a crying Doyoung. “Hyung, hyung, I’m sorry, don’t cry.” Jaehyun says as his hands cups Doyoung’s jaw, wiping away the tears spilling on his eyes with his thumbs. Doyoung never felt this vulnerable in his life. the past events were just too much to take and handle. He knows he’s being cowardly, but it’s what he genuinely feels. He feels naked under the cold night sky, alone on a road leading to prying eyes. It wasn’t until he felt Jaehyun’s hands snake around the small of his back when Doyoung calmed down from his crying fit. He still struggles to breath but with Jaehyun’s smell so close to Doyoung’s nose, invading his lungs as it takes on permanent residency, his warm touch against Doyoung’s sensitive skin, static flowing on Doyoung’s small hairs around his body, and the tugging of his own stomach when he hears the loud beating of Jaehyun’s heart against his cheek, thumping and vibrating on Doyoung’s head, he felt like he never cried in the first place. Doyoung felt high with the sweet shushing of Jaehyun as he presses gentle kisses on his head, something Doyoung was surprised about. It was like their relationship turned 360 amidst all the things happening in their lives. Doyoung shouldn’t feel happy but he is. He’s going crazy, and he knows the cause is Jung Jaehyun.

 

“Are you okay now? Doyoung hyung, I’m really sorry for snapping at you.” Jaehyun says, all sweet and lacey while petting Doyoung’s hair. “Yes, I’m sorry too. I just… feel… I don’t know. I’m just really scared. I’m usually not like this, I swear! It’s just… I-“ “It’s okay, I understand.” “Can you guys help me with- oh. Yeah, sorry for interrupting. Taeyong they’re busy!” Doyoung and Jaehyun laughed with their heads on each other’s neck as Johnny retreats back to the counter. “We should go help. I’m okay now.” Doyoung says as he pulls away from Jaehyun’s arms. It suddenly feels cold without the warmth of Jaehyun’s skin on his and he can see the small pout on Jaehyun’s lips which he finds cute, but they have been in the room for 30 minutes now, and they really need to help before Taeil decides to fire them because of laziness. “Hyung,” Jaehyun called out before Doyoung could reach the door. He stops on his tracks as he looks back. “Yes?” “I like you, a lot.” It was too much to process. Doyoung feels like he’s overheating, his cheeks are probably flushed as his eyes stares wide. He doesn’t say anything as his mouth refused to move and articulate proper words. So Jaehyun continues instead. “You don’t have to say it back, I can wait. I’ve waited for you this long, I can wait a bit more. I’m just happy to be with you and actually protect you from… whoever it is out there. I promise I’ll make everything okay, hyung. So, you don’t have to be scared anymore. I’m here.”

 

Doyoung does not get the chance to answer Jaehyun back, nor bring their conversation up on the way back home because of Johnny and Taeyong’s presence, as the couple worked over time to accommodate the busy hours. “Guys, my wallet is gone.” Doyoung announced halfway through their way home. “What?” Doyoung winced, Taeyong gave him a brown leather wallet on his high school graduation as a gift, sneaking in a baby picture of Doyoung in yellow t-shirt and green cap. That was one of the worst shot his father took but Taeyong loved it and used it as blackmail material on Doyoung back in the days. He never took the picture out. It makes him remember Taeyong and he cherishes the act. “You dummy! How much was inside there?!” Taeyong shouted at him at that motherly irritating tone that makes Doyoung roll his eyes. “Nothing, okay. I’m broke. I think just cents and some pictures. My cards and ids are on a separate holder.” At this, Taeyong let out a sigh of relief, but not before sparing Doyoung one last glare. He’s going to apologize to Taeyong later. It’s a good thing doesn’t know it’s the wallet he gave him or else he’s going to hear a long whiny complain while walking at the dim-lighted streets with Jaehyun and Johnny in tow. “You should be careful next time, hyung.” Jaehyun whispered to Doyoung’s ear, and he was so, so, close. Doyoung felt his hot breath touch his cold skin and it made Doyoung’s own breathe hitch. “Yeah.” Doyoung said shakily as he felt Jaehyun’s hands take his own, intertwining and pocketing them on his coat. Doyoung may be red on the cheeks by now so he thanks the dim lights in their neighborhood for masking his blush. Jaehyun was smiling like a weirdo, swaying his body at times like a kid. It makes Doyoung giddy.

 

Maybe it was their boisterous laughter that startled the hooded guy crouching at Doyoung’s front door. He stood before all four of them, a piece of paper on both of his hands. He was wearing all black and a mask, strands of orange hair peeking out of his cap. Doyoung may be perceptive, but the guy was quick on his feet as he runs away to the opposite side where the emergency stairs are located. Johnny and Jaehyun ran after him, while Taeyong quickly contacted the police. Doyoung took the paper, the sticky note that the guy left before escaping the scene. His hands shake as he sees the familiar blots of blood and scribbly hand writing. “You’re mine” it says and Doyoung couldn’t help but let the tears spill away from his eyes as Taeyong held him, locked him on a tight hug and whispered sweet nothings on his ear. _It’s okay, we caught him. You’re okay._

Minutes later, a police car was parked in front of Doyoung’s apartment complex, Johnny and Jaehyun standing before the hooded guy while being restrained by the police. Doyoung and Taeyong walks towards them and when they finally see the face of the _stalker_ that has been messing up Doyoung’s life, shock was an understatement. “Jungwoo?” Doyoung says in a shaking voice. Jungwoo has a bruise on his left cheek and blood dripping down on the cut at the side of his mouth. His eyes are glaced with tears as he struggles on kneeling. “How could you-“ “No! Hyung, listen! That wasn’t mine!“ A heavy punch landed on Jungwoo’s right cheek that made him stumble across the ground. Johnny had to hold Jaehyun back before he can be arrested by the police for inflicting damage on an already restrained person. Jungwoo did not stood up from his position as he cries and cries, chains of apologies leaving his scarred mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But I swear-” “Jungwoo.” Doyoung started as his eyes goes black from disgust. He considered Jungwoo not just a friend, but almost like a brother. A family. A cute junior that likes him, gives him free food, and compliments him whenever he can. He never did suspect that the sweet innocent Jungwoo turns out to be a split persona of a dangerous person that can beat people black and blue and threaten lives. “Were you really stalking me?” Doyoung asked, his tone high. It still does not make sense to him, he’s unable to accept whatever this situation is called but then Jungwoo froze, his dark orbs slowly shake as he glances towards Doyoung. The bags under Jungwoo’s eyes are darker than that of Doyoung’s, his cheeks which where supposed to be round and fluffy are sunken, blemishes and freckles decorating the skin above. He just stared at Doyoung, lost at words, like he’s a deer caught on headlights. And he is. He really is. “I did not mean to follow you...” Jungwoo answers but stops when he sees Doyoung’s lips purse. Bad memories suddenly hit his thoughts. Those footsteps he had heard too many times, the feeling of someone’s eyes, Yuta’s beaten up figure and the bloodied pink sticky note that gapes at him, sternly reminding him that someone out there is watching his every move, his very life under the darkening hours of the night. The worst of it all? It was someone he trusted all along. Doyoung’s cheeks are now tear stained, his mouth, shaking. Betrayal is one of Doyoung’s greatest fears. He never thought he’d experience it this way. The truth brutally hits him and moments later, he’s walking out of the scene, ignoring Jungwoo’s loud calls and apologies.

 

Before Doyoung could land his hand on his door, he felt arms embracing him, warmth spreading through his body. He relaxed at Jaehyun’s hold, his smell, the same smell of Doyoung’s favorite perfume. Jaehyun’s mere presence is reassuring and calming and all Doyoung want to do is to be captive in Jaehyun’s arms and sleep the night away. “Hyung, you’re okay now.” Jaehyun whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. He leaned into the kiss and burrowed his head deeper into Jaehyun’s neck. They stayed like that for a while, Jaehyun drawing circles at the small of his back. “What do you want to do?” Jaehyun asks after a moment of comfortable silence. “Nothing. Sleep.” “Sleep it is then.” Jaehyun says, mirth evident in his voice. He pulls away, smiling at Doyoung and it makes Doyoung smile back despite his puffy eyes refusing to open wider. “Do you want me to… be with you?” Doyoung nodded repeatedly as he tightens his grip around Jaehyun’s body. He felt the vibrations of the bubbling chuckle Jaehyun let out. Jaehyun pulled him not too far away, enough to meet Doyoung’s red rimmed eyes and snot filled nose. Jaehyun giggled a bit. “I’ll be with you all night, hyung.” He says lovingly and although Doyoung was still bathed with unwanted emotions, he felt the blush creep up to his face. “Just this night?” he asked, teasing. “No. Always. I’ll be with you always. From now on, until whenever, I guess.” “Just say forever, you coward.” Doyoung hisses, ready to scold Jaehyun for holding back at a time like this. “Forever then.” Jaehyun smiled and kissed Doyoung’s lips. It was a good three seconds. Not that Doyoung was counting, but the moment he felt Jaehyun’s red plump lips against his own, it was already gone. As if it wasn’t there at all. As if it did not happen at all. He pouted again, faking the unamused expression on his face. A lot of horrible, unbelievable things happened in the past months. Most of them are probably going to haunt Doyoung forever in his dreams and locked up memories, as it has already taken a blow on Doyoung’s mental health. But despite the fear and horror, there was the good in the bad. Jaehyun. It was Jaehyun from the start. He who always seems to know when to save Doyoung’s day, who came crashing in without warning, giving the best out of the worst in Doyoung’s life. So Doyoung captures the moment in his mind, locking it on his heart. He made a mental note to write the happenings of this day on his high school journal which is probably molded, hiding behind his study table. “Go inside, I still have to talk to the police. I’ll handle everything, just wait for me inside, okay?” Doyoung nodded, a bit dazed with Jaehyun’s presence. He smiled and gave Jaehyun one last peck on his lips. “Hurry.” Doyoung says, opening the door. “I’ll be right back!” Jaehyun says as he made a little wave on his hands. _It’s going to be okay._

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

Jaehyun handled the police that night. He let Taeyong and Johnny go to Doyoung, his Doyoung, to accompany and reassure him. Jungwoo was still struggling, saying incoherent things Jaehyun doesn’t even listen to. He says his goodbye to the police and told them that the case will be handled by his lawyer. He took one last glance at Jungwoo, his right cheek beginning to inflame and blacken from Jaehyun’s punch earlier. He glared at him, conveying how pissed he was for the things he had done. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He tells him, as Jungwoo cries over red eyes. “I’m sorry.” “That’s what you get for messing up with my plans.” Jaehyun says, infuriated. Jungwoo cocked his head, only looked at him confusingly under his glazing eyes. “I can’t believe such an innocent face can beat up someone.” A police officer walked behind Jaehyun’s back, a clicking of his tongue to show his disappointment towards Jungwoo. It made Jungwoo glance up, his forehead creasing as his eyebrows crunching. “Beat up?” “You’re going to have to answer at the station. Take him in.” “Wait- what do you mean?! Hey, wait!” The police officer motioned to the others and then Jungwoo was inside the car, his voice muted out from the sirens. “I’m sorry for the trouble, officer.” Jaehyun says apologetically, bowing his head. The officer only waved him off and told him to rest as Jaehyun’s lawyer called, informing him he is already at the police station ready to handle the case. He says his thanks and walks back to the apartment, only to be called back once again by the officer. “You dropped your wallet!” The officer said as he waved the brown leather wallet on his hand and gave it back to Jaehyun when he reached him. It was open when Jaehyun got a hold of it, a grimace hovering his face. “Is that you?” The officer pried and pointed at the baby picture displayed on the wallet. The boy was wearing yellow clothes, and a green cap. Yellow looks really good at Doyoung, he says in his mind. “No, it’s my boyfriend.” “Sweet.” The officer then retreats, and the cars and sirens were soon gone leaving Jaehyun alone in the night. It was silent all over again, as the darkness falls over Jaehyun. He looks up to the sky, the moon roaring in its size as it envelopes the town with it’s light. Jaehyun smiles. Night really is his favorite time. Jaehyun closed the wallet and pocketed it inside his coat in safety. He tightly clasped it with his hand as he smiles back to the moon staring back at him. “It’s our little secret.” He says to it as he heads back to Doyoung’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, uhm, surprise? 
> 
> I'm sorry for doing Jungwoo dirty on his birthday... I feel really guilty about his character but he was a perfect fit. And now that the revelation finally happened, I won't hold back in replying to your comments. lol. This was supposed to be the final chapter but I have a draft in Jaehyun's perspective so I'm thinking of making that the final one! I hope I managed to make this as interesting as it should be, and Im sorry if I couldn't stretch it out with more details. :( 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and sticking and giving this kudos!! and of course, for giving this fic the love it uhm deserves? lol, anyway, see you guys on the final chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Jaehyun sees him on the hallways, and there’s this one time he shared a class with this person he had his eyes for a while now. One night, when it was already late and the moon was fixed at the center of the night sky with the neighborhood on its most silent state, Jaehyun was still awake, scrolling down his twitter timeline when a notification popped up. Who was awake at 3 in the morning at Saturdays?

 

_@kimdong liked your tweet!_

 

Jaehyun’s brows creases at the photo that was liked, in which he was sure was posted years ago. _2015._ Is this guy stalking him? Intrigued, Jaehyun clicked his twitter account but it was private. Luckily, their icon was a selfie and as Jaehyun tapped the photo, _“Nice. A cutie.”_

 

He began noticing him at the café near the university where he usually meet his cousin. Jaehyun was not a fan of long lines and cheap coffees but his interest overcomes his senses, and a little later, he’s on a line of people waiting for their orders to be taken. The cutie, Doyoung, he learned from his twitter account name, was not on cashier duty that day. He was behind the machines, currently preparing, probably an iced americano as Jaehyun observed. The dull smell of coffee beans being roasted makes Jaehyun’s nose crinkle. He watched as Doyoung moves his head to the left revealing his long slender neck, beautifully decorated with a protruding Adam’s apple, bobbing whenever Doyoung gulps. His neck veins are visible as he shouts a customer’s name and _damn_ his voice is something else. It’s not deep, not quite high, but there’s a tinge of rasp and smoothness combined and it’s a melody on Jaehyun’s ears. “Sir?” Jaehyun whipped his head to the voice, which belonged to a guy with large anime-ish eyes. _Red hair._ The guy, whose name was Taeyong, according to his nametag, smiled at him as he repeats his question. “Your order, sir?” “Uh, Iced Americano, please. Regular.”

 

Jaehyun has always been quick to commit and be a bit over obsessive. His cousins always tease him for it, especially at that one time he had a big fat crush on their family friend’s son, Sicheng, whom he started getting possessive of, and did not let anyone play with the kid other than himself. He locked him once in his room for 3 days until Kun, his cousin, caught Jaehyun sneaking in piles of food inside his bedroom. Kun gave him a long scolding about how he cannot lock people up because that’s considered as kidnapping. Jaehyun was incredulous of the thought as Sicheng does not seem to mind it. _Sicheng really did not mind at all!_ They laughed it off in the end since no one really suspected anything. That’s how busy their parents are. There was also that one instance when he felt jealous of Kun’s computer games that he asked his maid’s son to steal his collections. Of course, Kun finds out about it but he let it go since Jaehyun was, in his words, his _cute little cousin._ He just could not control it. And so, when he had fallen into the routine of observing Doyoung from the hallways whenever they bump into each other, with his eyes scanning him intensely from far away, knowing his every move, he felt this overwhelming desire he cannot really discern.

 

Jaehyun, as he was not fond of people flocking into small spaces, was obviously not a fan of their university’s library. It was always packed, especially at busy days. But Jaehyun needs to look for this particular book his professor assigned their class into, which can only be found at the history section of their library. As he was walking past bookshelves over bookshelves, searching for that particular book, when his eyes followed a particular mop of black hair, walking pass by him, glistening under the pale fluorescent lights. It was Doyoung, with stacks of books on his arms. His muscles flexed visibly as he lay the books down the table, huffed, and finally, sat. Jaehyun was still standing behind the book shelve, a book on one hand, as his eyes pry through the small space provided. Jaehyun does not know what he’s doing. He’s been out of character for a few days now, all because of someone, probably a stalker, who liked a photo of a pubescent him, chubby cheeks and small eyes. He’s not sure why he thinks of this boy, Doyoung, whose surname he still does not know, who does not recognize him in the hallways despite probably following all his social media accounts and have his pictures saved on his phone. Doyoung sighed as he opens a book, pouting all cutely before Jaehyun’s eyes. He started reading, his doe eyes fixated with great concentration as he bobs the pen he’s holding with his other hand. Then, Doyoung tilted his head in a way where he reveals, yet again, his flawless neck, smirking as laugh lines grace his cheek. There was a scrunch on his nose and Jaehyun might have an inkling on what feeling he has for the boy. _Infatuation._

Jaehyun does not see Doyoung for a while, as he himself gets busy with school work. But when he finally does, he sees him with another guy, laughing merrily, looking at Doyoung with heart eyes. He sees them thrice that week and every time Jaehyun’s eyes landed on a certain boy whose gummy smile lights up the world, his eyes glistening under the sunlight, curling up as they smile, not to Jaehyun but towards a nameless boy who probably does not know Doyoung as much as Jaehyun does. It hurts. his heart hurts that Jaehyun’s mind went blank. He was startled when he felt tears flowing down his chin as his breathing felt labored and his hands shake from the shock. Jaehyun does not know how or when, but he is sure Doyoung had him locked up deep inside his world without knowing it. This time, Jaehyun is sure of what he feels. _Love._

*

 

“I had enough of this, man.” Mark Lee, a freshman whose cheekbones are as high as mountain tops crunched his nose aggressively as he gives Jaehyun a bottle of perfume. His eyes glistened under the moonlight, inspecting the bottle with it’s every detail. Jaehyun sprayed it on the air as he closes his eyes and tried to inhale every particle of the perfume. His nostrils hurt from the intake and his lungs knocked out of breath with a feeling of cloud nine. He sees Mark Lee in front of him, looking at him with those judging eyes. “What?” Jaehyun asks, making Mark roll his eyes. Mark laid out his hand, opening and closing it from his palms as he says: “Money.” Jaehyun gave it to him, his pay for the item currently on hand. Mark looked shocked with the amount Jaehyun gave him, as he tried to count the stash for the second time. “Why are you giving me thrice the price?” “Because, I want you to stop coming to work.” “What the fuck? I can’t leave my job?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at Mark who had his lips parted a bit. Jaehyun hummed to think. “Who is that boy with you last time again? Haechan right?” Mark’s eye twitched at the sudden drop of Haechan’s name. His eyes changed from confused to provoked, glaring at the now giggly Jaehyun. “How the fuck did you know Haechan?” “I’m just… observant. Let’s see, we can always dismiss it as an accident, but I have my ways- Oh! I’m very interested at mental tortures nowadays, maybe that’s the best choice?” Mark is now riled up as he takes every word coming out of Jaehyun’s mouth. “You- you can’t do that.” “Yes, he can.” A voice came from behind them, low and menacing. Mark doesn’t have to look back to know who it belongs to. “What do you mean?” Mark asked, his eyes now looking at anywhere else other than Jaehyun. “Trust me kid, just resign. That guy is a lost case.” “But-“ “Stealing is still punishable by law, you know.” Mark’s breath hitched as he recalled all the things he stole from Doyoung. His handkerchiefs, his slippers, his socks, oh god, those were a bit smelly, even his chopsticks. They may be little things but in cumulative, Mark knows he’s going to jail. Mark contemplates, thinking of ways to get out of this mess. “Double this.” Mark says as he held out the stack of cash on his hand. Jaehyun beamed at him, that innocent looking face everyone in his campus loves. It makes Mark shudder how no one, even him at one point, saw the real one. “Gladly.” Jaehyun says as he pulls out another stack of cash in his backpack. Mark took it and says his goodbye. He never looked back as he shoves the memory at the back of his head, forgetting and replacing it with made up ones.

 

“I told you to stop this already. You’re getting in deep again” “What are you talking about?” the man rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Drop the act Jae, no one’s around.” “But cousin, I can’t just stop. After all I did?” “You mean, you made me do?” Jaehyun smiles, a very genuine smile he only gives to a number of people he trusts. Most of them are family members. “It was just one time! You know how people recognize me even when I have my mask on. Good thing you’re staying low.” The man who had his hand palming his face gave him a small smile. “I told you not to use your real name Jae. And it’s two times! The sticky note was not worth my time, I could have been caught! Taeyong was too suspicious then so I had to wash my clothes by myself! I can’t handle too much blood when I’m sober. It makes me vomit.” Johnny shudders as Jaehyun goes back to the memory of him, all high and mighty, kicking and punching some lame choir member he asked him to while under influence. It was a sight, as Johnny overpowers the man, smirking at him before he beats him black and blue. Jaehyun looked at him with unimpressed eyes. “What?” “You’re a nut case too, Youngho.” “Shh! It’s Johnny! What if someone hears?!” “What? The son of the chairman of NCT trading and company talking to the heir of the Jungs isn’t a rare sight?” “Shut up, I did not cover my identity just to be seen talking mushy with you, little shit.” They both laugh like innocent boys in that dark alleyway no one really goes to. Johnny took out a cigar offering it to Jaehyun which he politely declined. He’s not a fan of lung cancer unlike most of his cousins. “What will you do now?” Johnny asked as he puffs the smoke out of his burnt lungs. “Hmm, I’m going to observe a little more, maybe closer.” “So, you’re going to replace Mark, nice. How about that stalker? That one is a pain in the ass. He almost caught me when I was beating up that Yuta guy.” “I have a plan. Just- do what you always do. Be as naïve as you can.” Johnny snorts. He dropped his cigar and stomped it with his shoe, grinding it against the rough cement to extinguish it properly. He started walking away, Jaehyun just behind him. “Fine. But be sure to handle it well. I don’t want Kun scolding our sorry asses if we get caught by the police again.” Jaehyun shudders at the memory. He won’t ever get caught by the police ever again. “By the way, is Mark Lee really with Donghyuck? Our Hyuckie?” “Yeah, I saw them once at a fast food restaurant. Hyuckie was glaring at me when he noticed I was staring.” “He’s going to kill you if he learned about Mark.” “Oh, he really will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that everything is out, let me explain. lol.
> 
> Firstly, Jungwoo really is a stalker. He had been stalking Doyoung since the first month of university. The footsteps Doyoung hears is from him. No other. When Jaehyun told Jungwoo that he's "making his move", Jungwoo felt the need to make his move too, thus, the flowers and sticky notes.  
> Next, Jaehyun makes Mark Lee steal from Doyoung, hence, the disappearances of Doyoung's things. When Jaehyun replaced Mark, he was the one responsible for the disappearances then. If you guys remember back at chapter 1, (i guess?) Doyoung found his baby blue nike slippers below Jaehyun's backpack. That was actually a clue. lol. sorry if it was subtle. Jaehyun was also responsible for the last sticky note. Jungwoo was set up with that. remember, he was nowhere to find an hour before his shift, and that also explains the blood.  
> Then Johnny! Johnny was, in the whole story, apathetic. Well, not completely, but he's not really that concerned. He asks when he feels like he should, but mostly, he's always predisposed to other things. (Taeyong) He helped Jaehyun beat up Yuta and he was the one who stuck the sticky note 2 days after the incident. Johnny also covers up for Jaehyun. And! If you go back to uhm chapter 2? Jaehyun knows Johnny is living with Taeyong. The reason why Jaehyun knows where Doyoung lives is through Johnny too. So! Johnny and Jaehyun are cousins, Donghyuck, who was introduced last, is actually Johnny's brother! (It does not make sense right? I'm sorry. This was supposed to be longer, but I cut it off. ;; )  
> oh, and Kun? Kun is also from the same social class of course. He cleans up his cousins' mess because he loves them all dearly. 
> 
> And to finish this off, I am not romanticizing stalkers. This is all just fiction and I have no intention of normalizing any of the things I wrote. I am thinking of making this a series since I already introduced some new characters and I haven't really explored and explained their behaviors. I'm sorry if this was confusing... But still, thank you for reading and sticking with me until the very end! I'll be gone for about who knows how long, but see you guys on my next fic!


End file.
